Stupid, I love you!
by An Rahmanida Wu
Summary: Kalau Kris pikir, Chanyeol sahabatnya itu sangat pemalas, namun.. *summary opo iki?*.YAOI.KrisYeol. Thanks for reading! Review? :3


**Tittle : Stupid, I love you!**

**Genre : YAOI, abal, typo everywhere~**

**Main Cast : Kris/Chanyeol (KrisYeol)**

**Rated : M(au aja di bohongin :p) ehh maksudnya T :3**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

"Jadi, Nilaimu merah lagi?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, lalu duduk di sebelah namja bernama Kris itu.

"Begitulah, mungkin memang takdirku takkan pernah di jadikan menjadi pintar" Kris menatap tajam sahabat dekatnya itu, Dari dulu sama saja, suka berbicara seenaknya.

"Dasar bodoh, ku pikir faktornya bukan seperti itu, kau saja yang sangat malas, belajar saja tak pernah.. dan aku penasaran, Betapa bodohnya guru-guru yang selama ini mengajarimu dan membiarkanmu naik kelas" Ucap Kris, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dasar tak berperasaan, Pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau ini sahabatku atau musuhku sih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak dua-duanya"

.

"Aish! yasudahlah, berbicara denganmu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, setidaknya aku masih bisa sekolah disana, aku sekolah satu tahun lagi! kau jangan sombong! mentang-mentang sudah lulus jadi seenaknya saja menghinaku, aku heran kenapa para yeoja di sekitarmu mau saja dengan namja cuek dan jahat sepertimu" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar, Kris memutar bolamatanya malas, Sahabatnya ini sangat cerewet.

"Hey! kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris saat Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu apartemennya, Dengan tatapan datar Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku bisa terkena penyakit jantung kalau berdekatan denganmu terus menerus! aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku dengan bersantai di rumah!" Dan Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemen kris, Kris menatap pintunya dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

'Dasar bodoh, bagaimana dia akan jauh dariku, rumahnya saja bersebelahan dengan rumahku' Begitulah Pikir Kris.

* * *

.

"Aku pulanggg" Chanyeol seenaknya berteriak ketika masuk ke rumahnya, wajar saja setiap pagi/siang/malam tetangga –Termasuk Kris- akan menegur Chanyeol karna teriakannya sangat keras.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung" Sehun, Adik Chanyeol duduk di Sofa, dia membawa makanannya ke depan televisi, semenjak orangtua Chanyeol meninggal, Sehun dan Chanyeol hidup berdua di Apartemen milik pamannya ini. Sangat bersyukur karna pamannya begitu baik, jadi Chanyeol dan Sehun tak perlu membayar uang apartemen, dan tentu saja dengan kebaikan serta kemurahan hati sang paman, mereka di biayai sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah pulang, kalau belum yang di hadapanmu ini apa? hantu?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mengambil lauk yang ada di piring Sehun.

"Ya! cuci tanganmu dulu hyung!, kau habis darimana memangnya hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Habis dari rumah Kris, memangnya kenapa? kau suka dengannya?" Sehun menyembur minumannya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Enak saja kau hyung, aku ini sudah mempunyai Luhan hyung" Sehun mengelap sisa semburan air di sekitar bibirnya, Hyungnya ini memang suka seenak jidatnya jika berbicara sesuatu, walaupun seserius apapun pasti Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Park Sehun.." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa

"Sudah! mandi sana.. ini sudah sore hyung"

"Baiklah"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Ugh, dasar merepotkan" Umpat Kris saat dia memasuki perkarangan sekolah Chanyeol. Sebelum berangkat sekolah Tadi, Sehun memberi tahu kalau Chanyeol lupa membawa buku tugasnya, jadilah dengan jurus aegyo Sehun yang sebenarnya membuat kris ingin muntah, terpaksa Kris membawa buku tugas itu karna Sehun juga buru-buru kesekolah.

.

Sudah pemalas, bukunya bergambar pororo pula, Chanyeol benar-benar namja aneh – Pikir Kris.

.

Para Yeoja di sekolah itu berbisik ketika Kris masuk ke gedung sekolah, tentu saja.. Siapa sih yang tak tertarik dengan namja tinggi, berpakaian cool, dan berwajah tampan seperti Kris? bahkan ada murid yeoja yang mengekor kris di belakang. Dengan risihnya Kris mencari kelas chanyeol di gedung yang tidak kecil itu, Jika Kris bertemu dengan pemilik buku itu, Kris pastikan orang itu akan di minta melayani permintaannya, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Permisi, kau tahu dimana kelas Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya kepada Seorang murid yang sedang membaca buku. Murid itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap kris kagum.

"Biasanya Sebelum bel masuk Chanyeol berada di atap sekolah" Ucap Murid itu, Kris melebarkan matanya kaget. Lalu bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Berjalan kembali menuju tangga di depan sana tanpa meninggalkan ucapan terimakasih atau sebagainya.

'Anak ini benar-benar menyusahkan' Pikir Kris ketika dia mulai menaiki tangga yang lumayan banyak itu, Sebelumnya mengisyaratkan agar para Yeoja berhenti mengikutinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"CHANYEOLLLL!" Teriak kris saat sudah sampai di lantai paling atas, Terlihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sebuah meja tak terpakai terkejut dan buru-buru bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kris? kau sedang apa kesini? kau mau mengunjungiku?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kris mendekat lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Bermimpi saja jika aku seperti itu. Aku mau memberikanmu ini" Kris memberikan Buku itu ke hadapan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat lalu mengambil buku itu dari genggaman kris.

Imut – Pikir Kris.

"Wahh, ini buku tugasku! pantas saja aku cari di kelas tidak ada, terimakasih kris" Ucap Chanyeol, Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba saja alisnya mengkerut, perasaan tidak enak memasuki pikirannya.

"... kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu kan?" Tanya Kris. Pasalnya ekspresi Chanyeol hanya biasa saat Kris memberikan bukunya. kris berharap Chanyeol akan menjawab 'Sudah' atau 'Tentu saja'

"Tentu saja belum! kau tahu? buku ini akan di kumpulkan hari Senin! dan kau memberikannya hari ini! Rajin sekali kau kris! hehe"

Kris Melebarkan matanya menjadi besar, Jadi bukunya di kumpulkan hari Senin?! dan sekarang masih hari Jumat! apakah namja didepannya ini sungguh bodoh?!

"Jadi.. maksudmu aku datang kemari hanya untuk memberikan tugasmu yang di kumpulkan hari senin?!" Erang Kris, Dengan polosnya Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

"Yap! kau benar sekali, Kris Wu.. Tapi jangan khawatir, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu!" Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Chanyeol melakukan aegyo di depan kris, memasang pose seimut-imutnya di depan kris. Kris semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Yak! Hentikan! itu sangat menjijikan!" Hardik Kris, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ish kau tak menghargai pemberianku" Keluh Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang pemberian? itu adalah perlakuan pencobaan pembunuhan! yasudah aku mau pulang! ini sudah mau masuk bel bukan? Aku menyesal datang sepagi ini untuk ke sekolahmu, harusnya aku sedang menonton televisi di rumah!" Kris berdiri lalu buru-buru menuju tangga lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih" Teriak Chanyeol. Kris terdiam, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera pulang dan bersantai di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Oke, Kris gagal memerintah Chanyeol untuk memenuhi permintannya.

* * *

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan tak berkonsentrasi, pikirannya melayang ketika tadi dia mengingat Chanyeol melakukan Aegyo di depannya, Kris sadar Chanyeol itu imut, apalagi ketika dia membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat manis (Meskipun Kris tahu suara Chanyeol seperti Suara Ahjussi).

"Arghh, aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan namja pemalas itu?! dia itu bukan tipeku.. Oke kris.. fokus ke Jalanan" Ucap Kris Tegas, namun belum apa-apa ponselnya telah berbunyi.

'ck!' Desis Kris lalu mencoba menggapai ponselnya, tertera nama 'Krystal' di sana, dengan malas dia mengangkat telfon itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kris ke sebrang sana, sebenarnya dia malas meladeni mantan kekasihnya yang dulu meninggalkannya demi seorang namja yang kaya raya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu oppa, bisakah kau datang besok di cafe dekat toko boneka?" Tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Aku usahakan" Lalu kris menekan tombol merah di ponselnya, Sungguh, dia malas jika bertemu dengan masa lalunya. Meskipun Kris sangat berat melupakan Yeoja bernama Krystal itu.

* * *

Chanyeol bersenandung kecil saat pulang sekolah, dia mengingat betul bagaimana tadi Heechul memarahinya karna tertidur di kelas. kakinya menendang kaleng bekas minuman ke sembarang arah.

'Hiih aku lelah, kenapa tidak jalanan saja sih yang berjalan?!' Erang Chanyeol dalam hatinya, Sungguh, pemikiran yang sangaaattttt aneh.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat seorang Yeoja yang kesusahan membawa barang belanjaannya, Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati yeoja itu.

"Permisi, Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap Chanyeol ramah, Yeoja itu menoleh lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol, Cukup cantik.

"aku ingin naik taksi, eumm bisakah kau memanggilkan taksi untukku?" Tanya Yeoja itu, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berteriak kepada sebuah taksi yang melintas.

"Nah silahkan" Chanyeol membantu Yeoja itu menaiki barang-barangnya di taksi. Setelah Yeoja itu masuk, Yeoja itu tersenyum ke Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar yeoja itu, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Rumahku dekat disini, jadi tidak usah" Ucap Chanyeol. Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu menyuruh supir Taksi itu berjalan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyumnya. Kelama-lamaan senyum itu memudar, menggantikan ekspresi 'n_n' menjadi '-_-'

'Iya sih, dekat kalau naik mobil' Pikir Chanyeol setelah taksi itu pergi, lalu chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

* * *

"Dasar bodoohhh! kau menipuku Park Sehun!" Amuk Kris saat dia melihat Sehun melintas di depan pintu apartemennya. Sementara Sehun buru-buru berlari saat kris mulai mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung! jangan salahkan aku!" Teriak Sehun, Kris masih mengejarnya, geram dengan adik sahabatnya itu, adik dan kakak sama saja –Pikir Kris.

"Sudah cukup jangan mengejarku!" Erang Sehun, namun langkah kris terhenti ketika Sehun menabrak seseorang, yaitu Chanyeol yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Eh kau hyung, sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun lalu berlari ke punggung Chanyeol untuk menghindari Kris.

"Kalian sedang apa? main kejar-kejaran?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, adikmu itu sangat menyebalkan Chanyeol.. berikan dia kepadaku, akan ku patahkan lehernya" Ancam Kris, Sehun yang mendengar omongan Kris buru-buru berlari menuju entah kemana, mungkin ke rumah Luhan.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja.. mengalah lah pada Sehun bodoh" Ucap Chanyeol berjalan santai melewati kris yang terdiam

"Apa katamu?! Bodoh?!" Pekik Kris menyusul langkah Chanyeol.

"Iya, kau begitu kekanakkan, Sehun kan lebih muda darimu.. Hei kris, bagaimana kalau kau jemput aku besok sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku Supirmu" Ucap Kris.

"Yah! aku kan sahabatmu!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau jadi semanja ini? biasanya kau pulang sendiri.." Ucap kris.

"Ishh, aku lelah terus berjalan.. kau tidak takut aku di rampok?!"

"Tidak"

"Kalau aku di perkosa?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memperkosa namja sepertimu?"

"Haish! kalau aku di ganggu?"

"Aku bersyukur karna akhirnya seorang pengganggu sepertimu di ganggu orang lain"

"Kalau aku di bunuh?!"

Kris terdiam dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir, Iya juga.. Sekarang banyak sekali berita murid-murid sekolah yang di culik lalu di bunuh, dan mayatnya di buang ke sembarang tempat –Pikir Kris.

"Yasudah, awas saja kalau aku tak pulang ke rumah besok" Ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Baik! Baiklah Chanyeol! aku kalah, besok aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah! puas kau?!" Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat Kris memasang wajah juteknya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sering sekali membuat Kris kesal. Menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

"Baguslah kris, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" Ucap Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya, Kris memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Terserah kau saja" Kris masuk ke rumahnya. Kemana Sehun? Oh dia sudah sampai di rumah kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Keesokannya Kris mengendarai mobilnya untuk menjemput (sebenarnya terpaksa) Chanyeol di sekolah. Namun Ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk, dengan kesal Kris membuka pesan itu.

'Oppa, aku menunggumu di cafe, kau datang ya' Begitulah isi pesan yang Kris baca. Kris menghela nafasnya panjang, memang sih dia kesal dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi apa salahnya jika dia datang?

"Yasudah aku datang saja" kris memutar arah mobilnya menuju cafe yang di tujui, melupakan niatnya untuk menjemput sahabatnya di sekolah.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sudah satu setengah jam dia menunggu Kris, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kris akan menjemputnya, Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, hari semakin sore.

"Ish, apa aku sedang di permainkan olehnya?" Dengus Chanyeol. Sekolahnya sudah sangat sepi, mungkin hanya beberapa murid yang masih disekolah karna ada ekskul atau apa, namun hanya beberapa, tak banyak.

.

Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas, ternyata kris menipunya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki, Chanyeol akan membuat perhitungan pada Kris jika dia bertemu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Kris sedang bersama Yeoja di Cafe di sebrang sana, Chanyeol menjadi geram, ternyata Kris asyik berpacaran daripada menjemput Dirinya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kecewanya, dia tak mungkin marah pada Kris, Kris itu Sahabatnya bukan?

.

"Bukankah itu Yeoja yang aku tolong kemarin? Huuhh, yasudah aku pulang sendiri saja" Gumam Chanyeol, namun saat dia mulai berjalan (dan tak memperhatikan ke depan) dia menabrak seseorang yang tubuhnya lumayan besar darinya.

"Maaf" Chanyeol meminta maaf, jalanan disana cukup sepi, bagaimana kalau orang di depannya ini akan macam-macam padanya?!

"Kau.." Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

* * *

"Kris hyung! hyung! buka pintunyaaa!" Sehun menggedor pintu apartemen kris dengan panik, namun pemiliknya belum juga memunculkan tubuhnya. Sehun terus menggedor-gedor. Hingga akhirnya Kris keluar dari apartemennya.

"Aishh, ada apa Sehun? kau menganggu makan malamku saja! kau tak tahu ini jam berapa?" keluh Kris, Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Sehun, Kris menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Bukankah dia di rumah?" Tanya kris balik.

"Dia belum pulang dari tadi sore hyung! bagaimana ini? ku pikir dia dirumahmu" Ucap Sehun, Kris membelalakkan matanya, Chanyeol? Belum pulang?! selarut ini?!

"benarkah? kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" Sehun menggeleng ketika kris bertanya, Oke, Kali ini Chanyeol sukses membuat Kris panik. Hilang entah kemana..

.

Namun Kris tibatiba mengingat perkataan Chanyeol kemarin, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol di culik lalu di bunuh?! pikiran Kris sudah melayang kemana-mana. Dan Kris baru ingat lagi kalau tadi Harusnya Kris menjemput Chanyeol!

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari hyungmu, kau tunggu saja di rumah" Ucap Kris mengambil kunci mobilnya, lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang berwajah panik.

* * *

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, dia melirik jam di mobilnya, sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Chanyeol belum pulang. Kris mendatangi Sekolah Chanyeol, namun nihil, Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada lampu penerangan yang menerangi sekolah itu. Kris berpikir sebelum akhirnya mencoba menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol.

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat di hubungi, cobalah beberapa saat lagi' Kris mengerang ketika ponsel Chanyeol tak bisa di hubungi, dia melempar ponselnya ke tempat duduk sebelahnya, kemana anak itu?! pikir Kris.

Kris mulai mencari Chanyeol di jalanan saja, Ada rasa menyesal ketika mengingat dia lebih memilih bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya daripada menjemput sahabatnya. Kris menyesal membiarkan Chanyeol pulang sendiri. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol di bunuh? dan ia takkan pernah lagi bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi? Oh itu sangat menyedihkan, Kris tak pernah mau hal menyedihkan itu terjadi kepada..-

.

.

-Kepada orang yang dicintainya..

.

.

Oke, kali ini kris mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Chanyeol. Sahabatnya sendiri. Kris suka ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol merengek meminta sesuatu, saat Chanyeol kesal atau memarahinya, dan juga saat Chanyeol melakukan aegyo di depannya, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika dia berhadapan, bersentuhan dan apapun yang menyangkut dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Sahabatnya yang manis, Sahabatnya yang lucu, jutek, imut saat beraegyo walaupun kata orang itu aneh, suka memukulnya, suka memarahinya, suka mendapatkan nilai merah di pelajaran matematika, dan apapun tentang Chanyeol kris suka (Meskipun Respon Kris hanya akan memarahi Chanyeol).

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" batin Kris ketika dia tak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mencarinya esok..

* * *

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, sudah pukul 6 pagi. Sehun bersyukur karna hari ini hari minggu, jadi dia bisa mencari hyungnya yang memang belum pulang semalaman, tadinya Sehun mau mengajak Luhan untuk mencari hyungnya, Namun Luhan tak bisa karna harus mengurus Keponakannya yang bisa di bilang tidak pernah diam.

Sehun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih, dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun tak ada jawaban, Sehun sudah bertanya kepada teman terdekat Chanyeol namun tak ada yang tahu, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah sambil berdoa agar hyungnya itu selamat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sehun" Sehun mengangguk ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, itu suara Hyungnya.

Tunggu! Hyungnya?!

Sehun menoleh ke arah kulkas, Chanyeol sedang mengambil sekotak susu strawberry di kulkas, dan yang pentingnya lagi adalah, CHANYEOL PULANG DENGAN SELAMAT!.

"Hyungggg~" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, meskipun hyungnya ini begitu menyebalkan, namun Sehun menyayangi Hyungnya.

"Hyung kemana saja? kenapa semalaman tak pulang? kau membuatku khawatir hyung" Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol melepas pelukan Sehun lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Hehe, maaf ya aku tak memberitahumu, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kangin ahjussi, aku di ajak kerumahnya, dan aku makan di sana.. saat aku ingin pulang, aku disuruh menginap oleh leeteuk ahjumma karna hari sudah malam, dan ponselku lowbet, jadi tak bisa menghubungimu" Jelas Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar bodoh.. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa hyung!" Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Hehe, yasudah makan dulu, Leeteuk ahjumma memasakkanmu sarapan!" Sehun mengangguk lalu lekas mencuci tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ohya, kau makan dulu.. aku mau ke supermarket! ingin beli persediaan susu kita" Ucap Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk.

* * *

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan melamun, dia mencari Chanyeol dari pagi dan belum bertemu juga, kris semakin berpikir negatif, dia takut chanyeol kenapa-napa. Sungguh, Jika Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan terluka, kris akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Kau dimana.." Gumam Kris, matanya melihat seorang namja di pinggir jalan, dia tinggi, rambut ikal dan coklat, mata agak bulat dan membawa beberapa belanjaan. Seperti chanyeol—Pikir Kris.

**CKITTT.**

Mobil kris berhenti, matanya melebar.. Itukan memang benar chanyeol!. Kris menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan lalu keluar dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol. memegang bahunya dan langsung membalikkannya, Sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Chanyeol?!" Pekik kris, Chanyeol di depannya hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Seolah tak membuat suatu kesalahan.

"Kris? sedang apa kau disini sepagi ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris memasang wajah geram, sangat marah.. Chanyeol menjadi agak takut.

"Kau kemana saja! kau tahu? aku mencarimu kemana-mana! dasar kau bodoh! idiott! tidak tahu diri!" Hardik kris dengan nada bentakkan, Chanyeol mematung, baru kali ini dia melihat Kris semarah ini, Chanyeol tak bisa membalas perkataan kris, walaupun biasanya Chanyeol akan membalas mengejek kris (Meskipun semarah apapun kris, Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan bercanda).

"Maaf, aku tak menjemputmu kemarin, aku lebih memilih menemui mantan kekasihku daripada kekasihku" Ucap kris sambil mendekap tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya.

"kekasihmu? siapa yang kau maksud kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris melepaskan pelukannya, merubah wajah marahnya menjadi tersenyum lembut (senyum yang pertama kali di lihat Chanyeol). Kris mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tepat di hadapan mata Chanyeol.

"Kau.. Kau kekasihku, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku" Ucap Kris, Chanyeol makin melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa?! k-kau-" Ucapan Chanyeol terbungkam karna Kris mencium bibirnya. Lagi-lagi mata Chanyeol melebar, Kris mengambil Ciuman pertamanya.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, untung saja jalanan sepi karna masih sangat pagi, entah darimana Chanyeol membeli belanjaan di sepagi ini. Wajah Chanyeol memerah sampai ke telinga, membuat kris terkekeh karna ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat lucu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu yang sangat pemalas, dan juga bodoh" Seketika wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi wajah -_-. Sebenarnya kris ini bermaksud menyatakan cintanya apa mau mengejeknya?

"Aku hanya bercanda" Ucap kris terkekeh, Chanyeol bersiap-siap akan memukul kris.

"Maksudku, aku mencintaimu karna kau adalah Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya untuk memukul kris. Wajahnya memerah kembali, dia meremas kantong belanjaannya.

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan? aku sudah tahu jawabannya" Ucap kris dengan kepercayaan tingginya.

"Cih, menggelikan. dasar narsis" Dengus Chanyeol. Kris kembali terkekeh.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol sahabatku sekaligus kekasihku.. malam ini aku akan berkunjung ke kamarmu" Kris langsung merebut belanjaan Chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Bilang juga pada Sehun, suruh dia tidur di luarrr!" Teriak kris sambil tertawa, Chanyeol langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kris, dia melototi kris yang berlari meninggalkannya.

"YAAA! KRIS! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DI DEPANKU! AWAS SAJA KAU! DASAR KAU OM-OM MESUM!" Chanyeol berlari menyusul Kris. Sementara yang di kejar hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

**The end.**

**Oke, ini FF krisyeol yang pertama, maklum yah kalau ada Typo atau kesalahan lainnya :)**

**Review boleh?**

**Telat? gapapa kok, lowongan review selalu terbuka xD**


End file.
